On Our Side
by SonicShadowSilver5377
Summary: Goldie gets sucked into the world of Sonic and finds his missing friends! But they don't exactly remember him... And in the end, one must be left behind for the others.
1. A New World

**YAY SEQUEL ITS BEEN LIKE AN HOUR I AM ADDICTED TO WRITING.**

* * *

Goldie tapped his chin.

Where were the others?

They had to be somewhere.

Goldie looked around and found a note.

"Dear Goldie,

We found something weird.

We're gonna go check it out, and we knew you would be the first one to find this note.

Its over in the supply closet.

From,

Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy."

Goldie groaned.

"Of course they would go check it out. They're idiots."

Goldie looked around and shrugged.

"Well, I should probably go see what they're doing."

 **10 minutes later**

"Ahhhhhh!"

Goldie landed on his back.

"Owww..."

"Where am I?" he asked.

Everything looked so cartoony, and he somehow was no longer an animatronic, but a blue-eyed, yellow fured, bear with black shoes and white gloves.

So, Goldie started walking.

He saw a building that said "C.B.F. Bakery" and a picture of Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy.

"There they are!" He didn't once think about the fact that Foxy was nowhere.

As he entered the bakery, a whiff of yummy-smelling baked goods was sent his way.

"Can I help you?" Chica chirped.

"Chica!" Goldie exclaimed.

"Yes, but why do you look so happy to see me?" she was confused.

"It's me, Goldie. Freddy's brother?" Goldie told her, unsure.

"Freddy has a brother?" she asked.

That's when it hit him. She didn't rememeber.

Somehow she had lost her memories.

So that probably meant that Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy wouldn't remember him.

"By the way, did you ever know a fox named-"

"Vixen?" Chica lost her friendly mood.

"Yeah, we knew her. She got offered a record deal, got famous, and left us behind."

"Vixen?" Goldie asked.

"Here is what she looks like." Chica showed him a picture on her phone.

A fox that looked exactly like Foxy but a girl stood by Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie.

Just then, that same fox walked into the bakery.

She wore brown shorts, a red jacket over a black shirt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves.

She had yellow eyes, red fur, and auburn hair.

"Hey, Chica." she said with a wave.

"What is it?" Chica snapped.

"Calm down, I just wanted to see how the bakery was doing, and by the looks of things, it's doing alright." Vixen turned to leave, and waved at Goldie.

Then Goldie realized that Foxy had somehow been turned into a girl and started to be called Vixen.

Just then Freddy entered the room and it set off a bucket of water dumping onto his head.

"BONNIE!"

* * *

 **Vixen: Whaaaaat?**

 **Freddy: Bonnie, come here. NOW.**

 **Bonnie: *whimper***

 **Chica: *laughs***


	2. Remembering

**So, its the next day, and Goldie came back to the bakery.**

* * *

Bonnie took the cake out of the oven.

"You're not supposed to be here." he told Goldie.

"What do you mean?" Goldie asked.

"It's the kitchen, off limits to customers." he answered.

"Oh yeah. Do you know where Freddy is?" Goldie asked.

"Nope."

So began Goldie's quest to find Freddy.

He found him in the break room.

"Hi, bro."

Freddy turned to face him. "I don't even know you."

"Freddy, come on it's me, Goldie. Your brother?" Goldie tried.

"I don't have a brother."

"Freddy, what will I have to do to make you remember?"

"Remember what?" Freddy honestly didn't know who he was.

"Fredrick Fazbear, please remember." Goldie begged.

"How do you know my full name?" Freddy backed away.

"Because, I'm your brother, Golden Fazbear." Goldie said.

"That name sort of sounds familiar..." Freddy pondered.

"Don't you remember the pizzeria? Purple Guy? Mike? That one rogue endoskeleton? The Bite?" Goldie demanded.

"It sounds familiar." Freddy said.

Suddenly, Freddy's eyes brightened up. "Of course! I'm so sorry, Goldie."

"You remember?"

"Yes!"

"So... what happened? Bonnie and Chica don't seem to know me..."

"Well...I sort of died. And then I woke up with a whole new past, new memories, and a new life." Freddy answered.

"You know, I actually expected you to say something like that." A voice said.

The brothers turned around to find out Bonnie had been listening the whole time.

"Bonnie? Do you-"

"Yup, and before you ask, I've known since Vixen left." Bonnie cut Goldie off.

"Does Chica know?" Freddy asked.

"No, she didn't seem to recognize me." Goldie said sadly.

"Then we will have to make her remember!" Bonnie cheered.

"What about Vixen?" Freddy asked.

"Eh, we'll take care of her later." Bonnie dismissed it.

* * *

 **So, Freddy's remembering and Bonnie has known for quite a while.**

 **Next chapter will be soon, not too sure how Chica will remember.**


	3. AN

**So, hi. I know I haven't updated for a loooong time, and the same message is being uploaded to every story, but I just wanted to let you guys know something. Yes, I deleted a few old stories I hated because of my 'old' writing style. The thing is? I've... well, basically lost interest in these. I will probably continue Me Against the World (still a SYOC [submit your OC]) and A Human Animatronics Story, but a lot of the others... I may put up for adoption.**

 **I've been writing on my alternate accounts so much and gotten into other fandoms so much that I will probably be writing stories on my other accounts more than this one. However, I will try to work on the two stories on the top of my priority list- aka, Me Against the World and A Human Animatronics Story.**

 **One of the fandoms I've gotten into is Hetalia. I have a lot of ideas for it, so be prepared for those kinds of stories, and I'll likely do a crossover too.**

 **Some fandoms I've always been into are the Mario, Super Smash Bros, Zelda, and Pokemon fandoms.**

 **You'll get updates soon, don't worry.**

 **Peace out,**

 **~SSS5377**


End file.
